Moving On
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are asked to come and visit Annie after finding out she is no longer letting anyone in her life anymore. She's hurting... but it's not the only reason- Post Mockingjay
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Hunger Games story so I hope you like it! **

**Note: Everything that happened at the end of Mockingjay, happened a little earlier. So not long after Katniss receives the letter from her mother and returns to District 12, her and Peeta get back together. **

**Disclaimer- All credit for the wonderful Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta's voice from the living room. "Did you know you had a letter from your mother?" he asked. I met him in the room where her was going through the large amount of mail I had never read.

I shook my head, "No… I don't know who sent half of that mail."

"Here," he held the letter out to me, the look on his face telling me to open it. The sympathetic smile and the glow in his blue eyes.

I took the letter from his hands and opened it, revealing my mothers neat writing.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I hope all is well at District twelve. The hospital here is going wonderfully. It's nice to be able to do what I'm best at again. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. I thought this was something I could explain better in a letter._

_I know you remember Annie Cresta. She returned to District four around the same time as me. I know it hasn't been long since she found out about what happened to Finnick but so many of us are worried about her. She doesn't leave her house at all and when I, or any of the other healers try to go and talk to her, she just tells us she's fine… still grieving. _

_I understand that. We all are, you and I too. I know she hasn't been emotionally stable for a while and it was always Finnick that could make her feel better, but we're all worried about her. Something's not right. _

_I was hopping you would be able to make a trip to District four to visit her. I'm sure she would like to see a familiar face and hopefully let us help her. I know it's a lot to ask and I understand you probably don't want to see me right now but please do it for her. _

_With Love,  
__Mum xx_

I read the letter over a couple of times before Peeta brought me back to reality. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's Annie," I replied. Peeta immediately looked confused and worried, so I handed him the letter so he could see what I meant.

"Are you going to go?" he asked after reading the letter.

I nodded. "For Annie… my mothers right. Maybe it will help, having a familiar face around. I'm worried about her. She only got worse after finding out about Finnick," I chocked out the last sentence, still missing one of my closest friends. "Will you come with me?"

Peeta nodded and smiled. "Of course…"

And for some reason, knowing needed it, without even a proper reason myself. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. We stayed like that for a while and I thought about how I wasn't the only one hurting…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This is just the introduction so the next few chapters should be longer. Please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EcholingBreeze- **Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like it :)

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the wonderful Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Walking into District 4, I clutched Peeta's hand as we made our way down the path to the hospital. Not much had changed but the atmosphere just seemed… happier.

I hadn't seen my mother in a while, so it seemed strange to be going to visit her. As we stopped outside the hospital, I stopped still. Reassuringly, Peeta squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek lightly before leading me into the building. It wasn't overly busy, which was good to see considering how many people were injured during the rebellion.

I walked to the front desk where a young looking woman sat, scribbling things down on a sheet of paper. "Um… excuse me?" I said, to get her attention.

She looked up, slightly alarmed at first. I could tell she recognised both Peeta and I but she didn't take the matter any further. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see my mother, Mrs Everdeen… is she here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Uh… yes, she is," the woman replied. "I'll just send for her. You can both take a seat if you'd like."

We did as offered and took a seat in the waiting room. We weren't waiting for long before my mother appeared in the hallway, dressed in white with a small smile inching across her face. "Katniss…" she breathed.

I returned the small smile and slowly got up to give her a hug. It wasn't long but she soon noticed who I had with me and smiled again. "Peeta! It's lovely to see you again…"

"You too, Mrs Everdeen, "Peeta replied politely. "How is everything?"

"Fine, just fine," she said happily, before leading us down the hall and into a room with her name printed neatly on the door.

We sat down and I looked around, noticing a photo of my father, myself and Prim sitting on her desk. It was hard to look at them, so my daze went to my hands in my lap, which Peeta once again gave a sympathetic squeeze.

"I'm glad you were both able to come," she continued. "I think it might help Annie a good deal if she sees someone she knows."

"Has anything happened since you sent the letter?" Peeta spoke for me.

Mum shook her head, "no… she won't let anyone near her, all we can hope for is that she keeps herself healthy and maybe time but we just don't know."

"Would we be able to visit her now?" Peeta asked.

"Of course, as soon as possible. I'll give you directions to her house. Just come back and get me if you need anything," she said, writing down the directions to Annie's house on a spare piece or paper.

"Will do," Peeta smiled.

"Thanks mum…" I said and we left the hospital as set of for Annie's house.

* * *

We arrived not long after as her house wasn't far. Everything seemed quite normal about the house, only, when we knocked on the door, there was no answer right away. There was a single light on in the living room so we knew she was home.

"Annie!" I called, knocking on the door. I heard faint footsteps followed by a faint voice that obviously hadn't been used in a while.

"I told you, I don't need any help…" she said and opened the door. "I'm fine…" her eyes widened as she saw us standing at her door step. "Katniss… Peeta?"

"Hey Annie," Peeta said softly and I did the same. "Do you mind if we come in?" he continued.

Annie opened the door wider and allowed us to enter. We walked in and sat down on the lounge as Annie walked to the kitchen.

"So… what brings you back to district 4?" she asked, seemingly fine, wrapping her coat

"Actually… we came to see you," I said. "How is everything?"

"I'm managing…" she sighed, but we both knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Would either of you like something to drink or eat?"

"I'm fine thanks," I smiled.

"Me too," Peeta replied.

"A-are you sure?" she said growing nervous. "I can make some tea or- or anything really."

"Annie… we're fine honestly," Peeta said and we could both tell something was going off.

"Don't be afraid to say… I really need to get out. Go shopping…" she said, staring to go through cupboards, her hands shaking.

"Annie, are you alright?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine… just fine," she replied.

"Annie…" Peeta sighed, standing up and walking over to her. He tried to lead her to a chair she pulled away from his touch. "Annie…" he repeated.

"Please… I-I'm fine. Really, you can go."

"Annie, you're not-"

"I am! I am okay; I'm fine…" she raised her voice. "Please… just get them to stop checking on me."

"Annie…" I sighed and she once again pulled away from Peeta, who was rrying to calm her down.

"I'm fine… okay, I'm fine… fine," she mumbled. Peeta and I exchanged worried glances as she put her hands up to her ears like she used to and continued to mumble, sliding down the wall, sitting on the floor.

"What should we do?" Peeta asked, asked, kneeling down next to her.

I followed, keeling on her other side. "I'm not sure… she doesn't listen to anyone but Finnick and he's…" I didn't finish my sentence but Annie winced as I said Finnick's name.

"Grab a blanket and a glass of water… we can at least keep her comfortable," Peeta told me and I did as he said as he picked Annie up like she weighed no more than a feather and lay her on the lounge.

"Annie," he said softly. "Annie, please… it's okay. Everything's going to be all right. You're safe, I promise no one's going to hurt you.

It was amazing to see Peeta do calm in front of Annie. I always thought it would only ever be Finnick that could help her but I guess it's finally sunk in that he's really gone.

"Shhh Annie... It's okay, it's okay," he kept whispering over and over again as she let him wrap his arms around her as he talked.

She finally stopped mumbling and lowered her hands so they hung loosely by her side. Peeta held her as she cried into his chest and I did my best to sit down with the both of them and be as comforting as possible. I knew how much she hurt, it's a hard thing to face.

"Everything's going to be okay Annie," I whispered.

She shook her head, "No... no, don't you see... I can't escape it. I can't forget him.

"No ones asking you to forget him," Peeta said comfortingly. "We'll do our best to help you move on though..." he continued but she still shook her head.

"I can't move on, not when I'll have a constant reminder off him soon enough..." she said, her voice shaking as she lay back against the lounge, Peeta and I holding either hand.

"What'd you mean?" I asked, not completely sure what she meant.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this chapters a bit short but I wanted to put the next one, set a while later, I hope you like it!**

**Echoing Breeze- **I know we've been messaging but thanks for your review :)

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

I'm not sure how long it was, but Peeta and I just sat there, staring at each other in shock, while Annie continued to sob. It was the last thing I expected to hear.

"Annie… I-I don't know what to say," I finally broke the silence. "Are you okay?" It was the only thing I could think off.

She didn't reply straight away but shook her head before burring herself into Peeta's shoulder. "I… I don't know," she cried harder so Peeta just held her as the two of us comforted her the best we could.

"How long have you known?" Peeta asked her, after a long silence.

"Since before you all left… I-I was going to tell him before but I couldn't… I knew he'd stay and try to protect me but I also knew how much it meant for him to go… and now his gone and I don't know what to do."

"Annie…" I started; I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "You… you meant everything to him." She didn't reply… "I mean it. No matter what happened to him, you were always the first person he'd want to check on, make sure you were okay,"

"But I'm not okay," she cut me off. "I haven't been okay for a long, long time. You both know that… Finnick knew it most off all."

"But that's not true," Peeta started. "Don't listen to what other people say about you and most off all, don't listen to the Capitol."

"He loved you for you Annie… he never considered you 'crazy.'"

"You have no idea how many times he used to remind me off that…" Annie gave a soft, barley audible laugh.

"Because he knew it was true… when you were with him, we got to see the real Annie, the one we'd give anything to see again." Peeta said and I gave him a smile, knowing how good he was with advice and comfort.

There was a pause before she sighed and said, "Maybe someday…"

* * *

Stopping outside the hospital, I saw Annie's hand drop from Peeta's grip. "I don't want to…" she said simply. "I can't. What if something's wrong, it would be my fault because I haven't taken good enough care of it."

"Annie…" Peeta sighed. "I promise, everything's going to be okay."

"We'll be there the whole time," I added. Peeta took her hand once again, and without another word, she allowed him to lead her into the hospital where we were once again meet by my mother.

I greeted her with a half-hearted smile as Peeta did all the talking. She led the three of us to a room where Annie was immediately hooked up to a strange machine I had never seen before. I wondered who had taught my mother how to use it all but she seemed to know what she was doing.

"I'm just going to do a quick ultrasound to check on the baby. I promise it won't hurt," my mother said, before asking Annie to lift up her shirt slightly, which she did hesitantly, after a while.

She moved part of the machine over Annie's bump which was a lot more noticeable than I thought it would be, she further along than we thought. Annie remained expressionless until my mother found the heartbeat. Her face lit up, like it used to when Finnick was alive, even more so when she was the image of the baby on the screen.

"Everything seems perfectly fine." My mother said. "You're far enough to find out the gender, would you like to know?"

There was a pause where Annie continued to look at the screen but she eventually shook her head. "No… I want to wait."

* * *

"I had a dream last night…" Annie said, the next day when Peeta and I came to visit her.

"Yeah, what was it about?" he asked with a smile.

"It wasn't much," she replied. "Just Finnick, kissing my cheek… and then I woke up."

"Sounds like a better dream than any of the ones we've been having," I gave a soft laugh, as did she and Peeta.

"I wish it was longer though. It was nice… seeing him. I wish he could be here to see the baby be born… to kiss me and hold me like he used to." She paused. "But I guess I'm just all out off wishing… and hoping."

Peeta and I gave sympathetic smiles and she gave us one in return. "Thank you…" she whispered after a while.

"For what?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Everything…"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please, please review :)**


End file.
